With the popularization of the LTE (Long Term Evolution) service, the number of base stations increases. There is an EMS (Element Management System) which operates and manages the base station. Operating a large number of base stations, especially, updating their software is causing an increase in burden on an operator or an equipment vendor.
For example, when the software update is performed to a certain base station, a software update process needs to be performed at a time period when this base station is least frequently used in view of effects on services.
A study is underway to develop a communication node with a virtual machine in a mobile communication network by using server virtualization technology.
In patent literature 1, there is disclosed a management system in which three virtual machines: a virtual machine for an active system, a virtual machine for a standby system, and a virtual machine for a secondary system are prepared and when a failure occurs, the virtual machine is switched to the virtual machine for a standby system having an application associated with that of the virtual machine for an active system so that the user has little influence when the failure occurs and a trouble can be smoothly handle.
Further, in patent literature 2, there is disclosed a communication device in which a plurality of virtual base stations and a virtual management server unit which manages the virtual base station are produced on common hardware in order to reduce the time required to newly install a base station or update software.